


Christmas At Hogwarts Never Ends Well... Or Does It?

by TheTricksterArchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Castiel Is A Hufflepuff, Castiel Is A Third Year, Dean Is A Fifth Year, Dean is a Hufflepuff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Gabriel Is A Slytherin, Gabriel Is A Third Year, M/M, Sam Is A First Year, Sam Is A Ravenclaw, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTricksterArchangel/pseuds/TheTricksterArchangel
Summary: This first chapter is more of an introduction, a backstory for some of the characters. This was all written on mobile, so sorry if the paragraphs are a little short.





	Christmas At Hogwarts Never Ends Well... Or Does It?

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is more of an introduction, a backstory for some of the characters. This was all written on mobile, so sorry if the paragraphs are a little short.

It was Christmas.

Or, it would be in a week. Most of the students of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft And Wizardry had already gone home for the holidays, except for the few stragglers who would rather be anywhere but. For most it was that their home lives were a living hell, and they already saw Hogwarts as home away from home. So what was the point of leaving?

Two members of this group were Sam and Dean Winchester.

Their mom had died when Dean was just four years old, Sam was only six months. She had gone peacefully, passing in her sleep, though that was little comfort for their father. He turned to drinking, and was gone for weeks at a time, leaving the boys to fend for themselves while he went and did God knows what. Hogwarts had become an escape, freedom from John's neglect and abuse.

Dean was in his fifth year, 16 years old but wiser than most at his age. He had been fending for himself and his brother since before he could remember, and had taken it upon himself to protect Sam from any bullies that might find it within their inclination to harm the nerdy Ravenclaw.

As a first year, Sam was still just learning the ropes at Hogwarts. But already accustomed to the constant moving that John required of them for some ridiculous reason, he had settled in at the school rather quickly. Despite that, he spent most of his time in the Hufflepuff common room with Dean. That is, the time he didn't have his nose buried in a book, or in the library, neck-deep in magical research. Dean never could wrap his head around that idea.

Any time Sam was there, curled up in a plush chair or wrapped in one of the millions of throw blankets, he would see his big brother talking to a younger kid; a kid with messy black hair and icy blue eyes. His brother's face always looked flushed in the dim firelight when he was with the boy, and Dean had been laughing more than he'd ever heard him laugh before. Dean would never admit it, but Sam knew something was up.


End file.
